Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same that can control a general short range wireless communication function such as search, connection, and application execution of a short range wireless communication device with a simple input without a separate menu selection process or a screen conversion process upon using a short range wireless communication function in the mobile terminal.
Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Nowadays, mobile terminals may implement various functions through a connection to a peripheral device such as a smart watch and glasses using a short range communication function such as Bluetooth. In this way, when using a short range communication function, technology is required that enables to easily use a general short range wireless communication function such as search, connection, and application execution of various short range wireless communication devices.